gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Power
The Power refers to the supernatural abilities displayed by several of the teenage residents of Perdido Beach. The Power manifests itself in several abilities that the teenagers handle in different ways. Abilities vary from teleportation, telekinesis, super speed and reading the power levels of other individuals with the power, although the most common exhibited so far is teleportation, shown by Taylor, Albert's Cat, an unnamed monkey outside the FAYZ, Little Pete and Emily, though each of their teleportation abilities are slightly different. Computer Jack brought to the attention of the Coates kids that abilities seem focused through the hands (though this may not always be the case, as Taylor and Little Pete require only to know where they are going and Orc is almost completely covered in stone). As a result of this observation, Caine had kids in Coates academy he did not trust have their hands encased in plaster in order to stop them rebelling. Astrid observes in Gone that Diana said she reads power levels like cellphone bars and as such, The Powers may be using an energy source for the abilities to work, though it is unknown what the energy source or 'Cellphone tower' may be. Though it may be the energy surrounding the FAYZ, it should be noted that Sam, Caine, and a couple of the other Coates kids' abilities were working before the energy bubble appeared, although the rate of those who discovered their powers accelerated after the FAYZ happened. Although most kids with powers use them for good the exceptions being the majority of the Coates kids, many 'normals' fear and/or hate them which has led to many derogatory terms such as muties, freaks, moofs and chuds. Hatred of "freaks" began in Hunger due to Duck's activation of powers nearly killing Zil Sperry. Zil and his freak-hating group named the "Human Crew" gained momentum through Harry's accidental death by the hands of Hunter which lead to Hunter's near hanging at the end of Hunger. The controversial hatred reached its highest point when the Human Crew set fire to Perdido Beach midway through Lies. Gaia explains the powers further by saying, She states that she is the reason behind why everyone has powers, but she is not the owner of the powers. Power levels Diana invented a power level system that ranges from one to four bars. The higher the bar, the stronger the power. The idea of using bars is taken from the bars used to indicate signal strength on a mobile phone. ;Off the Scale * Little Pete * Gaia ;Four Bars * Caine * Sam ;Three Bars * Brianna * Dekka * Penny * Andrew * Taylor * Orsay ;Two Bars * Jack * Astrid (formerly) * Diana * Bug ;One Bars * Virtue * Mickey ;Unknown Levels * Toto * Sinder * Jill * Bette * Cathy * Duck * Hunter * Fire Girl * Lana * Darla * Frederico * Emily * Brittney * Thuan * Benno Exhibited Powers Category:Things invented in the FAYZ